


Anime is Real, Undyne

by godlessAdversary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys has emotional problems, Clannad references, F/F, F/M, Fate Stay Night references, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For strange reasons (monster fish biology and magic) Alphys gets into a situation she and Undyne never expected. Let's just say anime is real enough for this situation to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise to upd8 a lot since I am already writing a Homestuck fanfiction that requires a lot of planning. Enjoy this short story.

“This anime is so awesome! That guy Archer is such a badass when fighting with two swords.”

  
“W-well, his story as a Counter Guardian is quite sad. Imagine how sad it would be to fight many times without any gratefulness from humanity.”

It is Saturday night and you and your fish girlfriend are watching Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works as a recommendation from Frisk. You like the plot about Archer, but you don’t like that much the ship of Shirou and Rin. You think that noob should have a better life with a beautiful, inspiring, brave and powerful King of Knights… You are drooling again after thinking about how Saber reminds you a lot to Undyne… and maybe you think you are a loser like Shirou.

“I am not paying too much attention to the plot. I prefer all the swords and magical girls. At least we changed to something more interesting than our usual marathons of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.”

“I-I don’t know what to correct first. I must start by saying that your disregard of the plot is…”

You feel something strange in your stomach. It is a feeling that is travelling up to your throat and making you sick.

“Alphys?”

You don’t want to throw up in front of your girlfriend, but the urge is strong. Finally, the feared moment happens, and the floor is covered in a mix of the ice cream you made with algae and some of Toriel’s pie.

“For the love of god! Are you ok, Al?!”

Right now you can’t respond because you are crawling in the floor while spilling more substances from your stomach. Your are unfilling your stomach with DETERMI… you don’t want to make a bad joke right now!

 

MTT Hospital for humans and monsters

“Uh…”

“Alphys! It is so good to see you awake! Don’t ever scare me like that again, you nerd!”

“W-what… what happened?”

You feel dizzy, and being in a hospital bed is more confusing. This beds remind you to your days doing morally ambiguous experiments on monsters…

“OH MY GOD! AM I AN AMALGAMATE?!”

“What?”

Your hysterical rant is interrupted by a knock on the door. A woman in a white robe opens the door.

“Hi, I am Dr. Rodriguez. You must be Dr. Alphys, right?”

“Y-yes… what happened? Am I sick?”

“We took blood samples, and even if monster biology is still a mystery to humans, you seem quite healthy. Your current nauseas are natural for your current state.”

“What are you talking about?!” Undyne shouted. “Since when throwing up out of nowhere is normal?!”

“Sorry, but I thought you knew.”

Both you and Undyne are confused right now.

“Dr. Alphys, you are pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news are revealed.

Alphys and Undyne’s house.

“I can’t believe I am pregnant!”

Right now your head is having conflicted feelings. From one side, you are going to have a baby with the love of your life, juts like in the animes; However, you are also afraid. You don’t know how to raise a child, and you are not quite the person people would trust with a living being.

“C’mon Alphys, we are going to be parents! Imagine this like one of those romantic stories we have seen. Do you remember Clannad?”

“The ending movie of that anime isn’t assuring for my situation! It was more controversial than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, and I am a terrible person to be a mother, Undyne!”

You watch at your belly with confusion and sadness. Undyne just hugs you and pats the back of your head.

“Hey, we will be great parents. You will teach our kid about science and anime, and I will teach them how to be cool!”

“I-I don’t think my scientific skills are useful in human society. I read that experimenting on people is illegal.”

“Whatever. Let’s just tell the news that we are going to have a kid.”

“…”

 

8 hours later

“It is so good that Undyne and Alphys invited use to their house for a party.” Papyrus said while driving. “What I still don’t understand is what are we celebrating. Did I forgot a birthday again?”

“Nope, you already gave Undyne a photo of yourself some time ago, and Alphys birthday isn’t until a few months more.”

“Hmmm…. is it a surprise party for me? My birthday was months ago, and it would be sad if they are making a surprise party so late. I should pretend that I am surprised to not disappoint them.

 

Again at the house.

Many of the couple’s friends came to the party, including Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Frisk, Napstablook, and Asgore. It was quite obvious that Asgore felt jealous of how Toriel and Sans were socializing.

“… And then I told them, take it _cheesy_.”

“That was a good one!” Toriel was laughing a lot.

“CAN YOU TWO GET A ROOM!” Papyrus screamed.

Alphys was nervous, but she knew the secret couldn’t be kept any longer.

“E-excuse me… everyone?”

“Attention, punks!” Undyne shouted with her imponent voice. “We have a big announcement!”

“Are you gay and European?” Sans made a joke without anyone, except Frisk, know the reference.

“I don’t know if we are European but we are quite gay. Is being gay the same as being happy? Anyway, Alphys and I have been together since the barrier was destroyed, and like in many relationships that involve saving the world we have become closer than ever. Now, the big revelation is that…”

“WE ARE HAVING A BABY!” Alphys screamed to get all her emotions sorted out.

Everyone was shocked by the revelation.

“Yeah, Al is pregnant.” Undyne said to break the tension.

“That’s wonderful news!” Toriel said, and she hugged both girls. “I hope you both have so much happiness.”

Toriel started remembering the days when she was pregnant of Asriel, and how she and Asgore were so happy… that was before remembering how she lost her biological child, her adoptive child, and her marriage with Asgore went to the trashcan. Still, this was a beautiful announcement, and she gave her best wishes to the new parents.

“So this is not a birthday party… but a party for celebrating a future birthday.” Papyrus was thinking deeply, and then he went to congratulate both Alphys and Undyne. “I can’t wait to maker spaghetti for the new kid, Undyne.”

“Yeah… I better let Alphys do the cooking.”

Now Undyne was thinking that her cooking wouldn’t be healthy for a baby. All her recipes were either nonedible or caused a fire.

Everyone was happy, but there were some questions, and Frisk was the first one to make them. They pulled Toriel’s sleeve to get her attention.

“What is it, my child?”

“Mom, how can two girls get a baby?”

Everyone was silent at that question.

“Yeah.” Papyrus broke the silence. “Sans, I have forgotten to ask you how babies are made?”

“Well, I suppose I can no longer tell you those stories about the Tsunderplanes and the Wimsuns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Clannad, but Anime America's review was interesting.


	3. How can a fish girl impregnate a lizard girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must clarify that most of this is a headcon and some facts that I got from Tumblr.

“… And that’s how monsters are born.”

“Wowie! So baby monsters are the result of giving pieces of the souls from the parents? That is amazing!”

Papyrus was surprised by the explanation Toriel and Sans gave him and Frisk. Frisk was still confused about some details though.

“Mom, why monsters only become old when they have kids?”

“Well, I don’t actually know how magical reproduction works, my child, but I know that it means that sacrificing your time for someone you care makes you a good parent.”

 

2 hours later.

Sans took Papyrus and Frisk to his house for the night, while Toriel was required by Alphys and Undyne for some serious talking that the innocent ears of the now sleeping cinnamon buns too pure for this world can’t hear for the moment.

“Now that the kids are out of the hearing range, we must talk about what really happened. We all know that babies are born from the mixing of souls, but the “process” is something I still can’t describe to Frisk. I don’t know how humans reproduce, but I doubt it is something as weird as our way of reproducing.”

“So, you wanna know the details?” Undyne asked.

“No, no, no! Sexual privacy is not something I must interfere with. What I am curious is the fact that you two could reproduce.”

Alphys was so embarrassed about the topic, but she trusted Toriel.

“Ok, the truth is that Undyne and I were drunk a few weeks ago.”

 

A few weeks ago.

_“Hey, Al. Do you want to go clubbing tonight?”_

_You have been busy with Mettaton’s new legs, but you think you can spend a night having fun with your fish girlfriend. What can go wrong?_

_Three hours later and back to the house._

_“You… you are so hot… Undyne…”_

_“That’s it… I am going to… make your pregnant tonight!”_

_“Take my… insides and fill them with your… magic!_

_That night you two reenacted some sexy hentai scenes, and some of Alphys’s personal fanatasies that she wrote in her fanfictions._

“Ok, I understand now that you both were drunk and did the ritual of mixing souls. What I still don’t understand…”

“I am kinda an hermaphrodite.” Undyne responded before Toriel could finish her question.

“What?”

“Well, some races of fish monster can generate male genetic material in the absence of males, and some can generate female genetic material in the absence of females. Just think about that Jurassic Park explanation where every dinosaur was supposed to be female, but then the dinosaurs started fucking each other. Actually, Alphys looks kinda like those creatures… hmmm.”

Toriel was way more confused than when she started reading those biology books that humans read.

“This is more confusing than the fact that humans descend from apes.”

“I thought they descended from skeletons. Papyrus will be disappointed.”

“Can we stop comparing me with an extinct lizard and return to the topic that I have a fish baby in my belly!”


	4. Maternity research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys has to research about how to be a mom, so she does what she would normally do: read science books and watch animes. That obviously doesn't work, so she has to ask people with experience. Undyne also needs help since she is too chaotic for her family's safety.

“Hey, Al.” Undyne entered the house and greeted her beloved on with a kiss on the head. “How have you been, little mama?”

You flushed once Undyne started touching her belly like in those cute animes you have been watching all morning.

“H-how was your day, sweetheart?” The idea of using nicknames and other cute stuff was exciting, and it started as a habit after you two got to the surface.

“I arrested a guy for attacking a monster in public. You would think prejudices would end after centuries.”

“Says the woman that wanted to stab Frisk with multiple spears.”

You feel the urge to vomit again and take the bucket next to you. You are curious about why this bucket has a heart on it. Undyne bought it from some convention with people wearing grey paint and orange horns.

“Are you ok, Alphys?” Undyne sat next to you and extended her arm around your back.

“I-I am ok. I have been throwing up all mornig, and I have been watching some stories about maternity, or that at least contain the topic of how to be a good mother. So far I have learned that I have to avoid making the mistakes of someone called Medusa.”

“Any cool anime that is next in the list?”

You take a DVD from your box of animes. It is so good that you can buy these DVDs at stores instead of seeking in the garbage. Well, you aren’t allowed to seek in dumpsters because your gynecologist said it is a dangerous practice for the baby, and the last time you entered a dumpster a raccoon attacked you.

“I got the three movies of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. These are apparently about magical girls.”

“Nice!”

After the first minutes you sart liking this story. Madoka’s relationship with her mother is something beautiful, and you wish your child would become a magical girl or magical boy. Wouldn’t it be awesome?

 

3 movies later.

“What the fuck did we watched?!” Undyne screamed! “How can Homura do something like that?! She loved Madoka!”

“I hate that white cat already!” You are furious at that treacherous feline for manipulating the protagonists. “Why do bad people have to be so cute?!”

You two decide to never speak of Puella Magi Madoka Magica ever again.

 

The next day.

Undyne left for work again, and you need to finish Mettaton’s new dancing program. He wants to be able to dance tango and other Latin American dance styles for his special show in Latin America. For the next few hours you program all the needed codes in your computer while eating some snacks. You aren’t allowed to work in a lab after you last accident, so you have to work as a programmer and sent your codes to some engineers at a local college. Maybe you were the royal scientist, but you can’t compare yourself with [REDACTED].

Wingdings:

CONGRATULATIONS FOR HAVING A BABY, ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!

End of windings.

 

Let’s not talk about someone who is hearing.

Anyway, you are almost done with this boring task. This is too safe for you, but you must be safe for the baby. Now that you think about it, none of the animes you watched yesterday told you what things are needed to take care of a baby. You sure loved to see the Elric brothers relationship with their mother, and Wolf Children made you cry, but none of the knowledge is practical in real life. After all is said and done, anime isn’t real, and it took Undyne weeks to accept that fact. Maybe you should do some real research.

 

MTT hospital.

Maternity ward.

In front of you is a glass window where you can see at the other side some babies in blue and pink covers. Your research so far has revealed that babies sleep many hours and just wake up to cry and be feed by the nurses. There are some parents looking too.

“Look at him! He has your eyes, dear!”

“Aww! She is so adorable!”

Some of these babies look quite adorable, but not as much as the babies you usually see in the animes. There are both human and monster babies, and all the human babies look almost the same. Wait, are those puppies? Dogamy and Dogaressa must have been busy after the barrier was broken.

“Hmm…” You are considering that you should ask parents how to raise a baby. Parents are real.

 

Undyne’s POV:

Grillby’s new location.

“I don’t know what to do, Sans!” You shout and smack your fist over your burger.

“Relax a bit, girl.”

Sans was chill as ever and consuming ketchup. He was supposed to be working, but helping a friend to chill out was more important. Also, he is Sans.

“I just don’t know how to be a parent!”

“Being a parent is not so bad. Frisk has been a good kid and even the school teachers are surprised that they are so nice with everyone.”

“So I don’t have to worry too much about taking care of a baby?”

“Yes, you should worry about.”

“But you just said…!”

“I said being a parent isn’t so bad. Taking care of a baby is what is worst. I raised Papyrus alone after [REDACTED].”

Wingdings:

I MISS YOU, MY KIDS.

End of wingdings.

“How was Papyrus when he was a baby?”

“He was so small and fragile, and he always screamed for food or for changing his diapers.”

“It doesn’t sound that bad.”

“Undyne, do you know the reason I sleep during the day at work?”

The environment turned dramatic and it seemed as if you two were at the center of a story.

“No?”

“It is because I am always worried about him.”

His left eye shines with blue light and he smiles in a creepy way. Then, the environment returns to normal.

“What I am trying to say is you need to accept the changes that will happen in your life and juts go with them. See you later.”

Sans leaves the place and you are confused and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment what you think about this fanfiction. I need more ideas, and some constructive criticism. Also, I ask you to write what characters should have kids in this story. I will appreciate any ships that seem interesting.


	5. Tutoriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel gives Alphys some motherly advice, and Papyrus learns what is love.

Undyne’s POV:

“Hey, Al. You won’t believe what I found in a sale…”

Just as you enter, there is a pile of toys and other stuff covering the floor.

“Al… did you went to the dumpsters again?”

“N-no, I went shopping with Papyrus.”

You then hear some snoring in the background. Papyrus is sleeping comfortably in the couch and holding a rabbit toy.

“I needed someone to carry the heavy stuff, and I promised to buy him some ice cream.”

You scan your surroundings and notice that all the toys around are for babies. You took a strange rattle shaped like a cat and throw it to the pile. Your girlfriend got busy in the last few hours.

“I thought you would spent the day working on some science thingy for Metaton.”

“W-well, I did most of the work this morning, and then I went to research about how to be a good mother. The initial attempt wasn’t working, so I asked for help from different parents.”

 

Alphys’s POV:

A few hours ago.

Toriel, Sans, Papyrus’s and Frisk’s house.

“Hello.” Toriel opened the door to greet you. “Oh, Alphys. I didn’t expected you to come today.”

“I-I need help!” You scream your first thought out loud. “Sorry, but I really need help.”

“Oh, ok. Come in.”

The interiror of the house gives that feeling of HOME that you have heard about in some good stories. Toriel is the type of person that can turn any place into a proper HOME. She emanates LOVE! And by that you mean love with big letters, not Level of Violence.

“What can I do for you?”

“L-ook, Toriel… I know we haven’t been in good terms since I did horrible things… and you fired me, but I really need help in being a mother! I talked to 10 different monsters today, and their advices weren’t what I was expecting.”

“Well, it is true that we don’t have the best history, but I can’t ignore a call for help when I am asked. Also, I doubt any parental advice would be that bad.”

“The parents of the dog family are amalgamates, so they didn’t gave me something understandable; Grillby’s wife only told me about how to use natural oil to feed babies made of flames; The Snowdrake family just told me how to use cradle made of ice and with a snow cover; and the Rabbit family just advised me to get a leash?”

“The advise of the leash is the one I don’t understand.”

“Me neither. It would be like treating a kid like a pet.”

Toriel remembered the time she was advised to use a leash to keep Chara disciplined. Chara wasn’t a troublemaker… or were they?

“I think I can give you a motherly “tutoriel” hehe.”

That pun was so bad that Papyrus screamed from the second floor of the house.

 

Toriel’s tutorial:

  1.        Always be kind.
  2.        Read books to them while they sleep, even if they don’t understand.
  3.        Learn to cook all basic recipes, including pies.
  4.        Make bad puns related to maternity.
  5.        Buy many toys and clothes for their room.
  6.        Protect them from dangerous people.
  7.        Respect their personal boundaries once they get older.
  8.        Support them in their choices.



 

The list is longer, and it would take hours to discuss properly. After Toriel gave you all her advises, you decided to go buy the stuff your baby will need. Papyrus went to help you, and you bought him a sundae.

 

Undyne’s POV:

“Hey, Papyrus.”

“Mommy?”

Your friend awakes from his slumber, and you just blush at his words. This isn’t the first time he has confused you with a maternal figure. You wonder what happened to [REDACTED].

Wingdings:

I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPPENED.

End of Wingdings.

“Do you want to watch with me and Al a movie I bought at a geeky store?”

“A movie? Is it about robots or magical girls?”

You watch the cover of the DVD box, and it looks badass that guy walking to a red motorcycle.

“Well, the title says Akira. It is probably the name of the guy walking to a motorcycle.”

“Oh! Is it a romantic movie? This is probably what Sans was talking about the Wimsuns and the Tsunderplanes. A man loves a living machine and then babies are made!”

 

Two hours later.

“T-that was certainly something different.” Alphys was nervous because she did horrible things like the mad scientist in the movie. Also, this movie was more violent than the usual movies she watches.

“All those explosions were so badass! Kan kan kan!”

“Wowie… I am more confused right now. Did Tatsuo made a giant baby by killing his girlfriend? Or did the motorcycle sacrificed itself? I still don’t understand.”

 

That night.

Toriel’s house again.

Papyrus’s POV:

“Maybe I should get a red motorcycle to understand the meaning of love.” You talk to yourself while you enter the house you live. “But I haven’t even finished paying my car. Hmmm.”

As you enter the house, you hear some giggles from upstairs. The house is usually silent at this hour of the night.

“Maybe Toriel and Sans started a match of Jenga before sleeping… and they didn’t invited me!”

You walk upstairs, and the giggles increase.

“It is so good that Frisk has a sleepover with Monster Kid tonight.”

“Yeah, and Papyrus is probably asleep with whatever movie the girls are watching.”

The fact that they brother and Frisk’s mom are playing board games without you makes you angry. You have a few things to say to them.

“Sans! I, the Great Papyrus… OH MY GOD, YOU ARE KILLING TORIEL!”


	6. Sans talks with Papyrus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphy and Undyne's story is still the main plot, but Papyrus will also have his own side plot in this story.

Alphys’s POV:

Waking up is harder than what you are used to. It has been just a month since you got the news that you are pregnant, and it is quite a pain in your butt… literally sometimes. Your belly is already a bit heavy, you have nausea every day, and your emotions are in a chaotic state.

“U-Undyne… I can’t move…”

“Eh…”

Undyne is barely awake. You envy her calm sleep that isn’t deprived by midnight throw ups.

“Good morning, babe.” She says to you in a gentle voice and kisses you in your cheek. She then kisses your belly. “Good morning to you too, little punk.”

“H-Honey… I need help to move. I feel heavy.”

“Anything for my favorite person in the universe.”

Undyne lifts you in a way that feels romantic, and even if it seems irresponsible to carry in that way a pregnant woman, she is Undyne. She can lift a boulder! Anyway, Undyne looks radiant with the light of the sun making her red hair shine. You hope your baby looks more like her than you. She takes you downstairs and puts you in your chair.

“What do you want for breakfast, Al?”

“I have been craving for something with too many proteins. Maybe bacon with peanut butter?”

Undyne presses some buttons in the machine you invented a few months ago. You aren’t going to let Undyne cook anything while you are alive.

“Here is your breakfast.”

You devour your plate without any consideration for good manners.

“Hey, Al, when do you think we should tell the news to our families?”

You haven’t thought about it. You haven’t known Undyne’s parents, and your parents…

“My relationship with my parents isn’t something to be proud about. They didn’t like that I spent so much time in the garbage.”

“Sorry.”

“What about your parents?”

“They are dead.”

Now you feel awkward.

 You forgot Undyne is a bit older than you, and that means her parents must have passed away once she stopped aging.

“However, I have a sister I haven’t seen in years. We were not as close as Sans and Papyrus. How do you think those two are going on?”

 

Sans’s POV:

Toriel’s house.

“Open the door now, bro.”

“I AM NOT LEAVING MY ROOM! THIS IS MY SAFE KINGDOM!”

“Honey, you need food.” Toriel say with a soft voice. “Don’t you want me to prepare some spaghetti for you?”

“… Leave the spaghetti in a trail beside the door. I ran out of my food supplies.”

Papyrus has been inside his room for days, and he has been screaming so loud that Toriel had too cover her ears with cotton just to sleep during the past nights. This is clearly worse than when a months ago Undyne and Alphys confused a hentai film with a regular anime film and showed it to Papyrus. Sometimes Papyrus has nightmares about tentacles trying to do horrible things to him and the ones he loves.

“Bro, I am sorry that you had to see that.”

“YOU WERE HURTING TORIEL! AND SHE IS OK WITH IT?!”

“Bro, I didn’t hurt her. I was just… this is something adults do when they really love each other… or when they are being consensual. Sometimes it means nothing to both parties, but it means too much for me and Toriel.”

“… you were grasping her bossom… and biting her in her neck…”

“Look, Papyrus, I love Toriel, and you know I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“I guess…”

Sans sighed and sat with his back against the door.

“This is my fault for being overprotective. You have been so innocent that I was afraid something bad could happen to you.”

“What are you talking about? What bad things could possible happen to me, the Great Papyrus.”

For a second, Sans had an accumulation of horrible memories from alternate versions of himself that didn’t got to see everyone being saved by Frisk. He was the lucky one, and that made him being more nervous about the future. He doesn’t know what will happen anymore.

“Well, I am afraid that bad people could hurt you. Some people could abuse of you kindness and be cruel to you without you knowing. I can’t continue treating you like a child. I must have “the Talk” with you.”

“But you and Toriel already told me how babies are born.”

“That was the version for Frisk, but you are a grown up, Pap. You deserve to know the truth and be a responsible person.”

For the next hour you tell Papyrus the truth with all the details, and no puns. You can’t ruin this with puns right now. After finishing, Papyrus opens the door behind you, and you can’t read in his expression if he is calm or sad.

“So, all I have to do is find a person that I love and loves me back, and then we do… Twister?”

“Yes, and if that person tries to hurt you I will hurt them.”

Toriel appears holding a trail with spaghetti. You don’t know if she took longer to make it just so you two could have “the Talk”, or if she was just making a decent plate that can be digested properly. Anyway, you really love that woman.


	7. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaon makes a Christmas party, and Alphys, Undyne and co. are invited.

Alphys’ POV:

Mettaton’s mansion.

“I feel fat in this dress.”

“You look cute, Al.” Undyne says while giving you a kiss.

“I am serious, this dress wasn’t made to hold the belly of a pregnant lizard.”

The path to the mansion was a long one, and there were many statues and bushes resembling Mettaton. Asgore did a good job in those gardens.

“Why do he has to have his mansion a long distance from the parking lot? My feet hurt.”

“You know I can always carry you.”

Suddenly, you and Undyne are accompanied by the friends you invited with permission from the robotic celebrity you work for.

“Hi, girls.” Sans walks next to you. “Merry Christmas to you. I hope you have a bone-e-ful night.”

“SANS!” Papyrus screamed. “THAT ONE WAS TERRIBLE!”

“Sorry, I am keeping my best jokes for the party once we are inside.”

Soon, Toriel and Frisk joined the group and there was a long talk during the walk, and Papyrus screamed every time Sans did a bad pun.

 

Inside the Mansion.

“Welcome to my glorious residence, my darlings.” Mettaton approached you and gave to you and Undyne friendly kisses. “How is the little angel inside you, dear Al?”

“W-well, it is certainly causing me trouble eating and walking.”

“Just let me knoe when you are going to deliver the beautiful miracle of nature. I can’t let my top engineer have health problems.”

Mettaton continued greeting the guests you invited, and even gave Frisk many kisses. Since you removed the programming that made him a human killer, Mettaton has been very affective. You must remember to never make a human killing program again.

“Oh, you must be Papyrus.”

“Wowie, Mettaton knows my name!”

Telling Mettaton Papyrus’ name is your gift the happy skeleton for helping you with the baby stuff.

“Darling, I am a star, and it is my duty to know the names of my biggest fans.”

Now you are considering the moral consequences of making a selflessness chip. Isaac Asimov would be proud, but he was an advocate of selflessness in an unhealthy way.

Undyne’s POV:

You are a bit angry because one of the plates of the party is on fire, and everyone always tells you that setting food on fire isn’t good. Even with that little problem, you like this party, and the food is delicious.

“Hey, Undyne.” Papyrus approaches you. “At what hour do you think the gift exchange will start? I made many cool presents for everyone.”

“Well, Al told me Mettaton will give a show before.”

“Wowie, I can’t wait for Mettaton’s performance.”

Raising a kid shouldn’t be that hard. If keeping Papyrus safe is like parenting then you can be a good mom… why do you keep thinking of Papyrus as your child?

For the next few hours the Mansion starts filling with celebrities, both human and monsters, and you see Papyrus trying to get and autograph from all the movie actors he likes. As expected, Asgore is still alone in the small bar of the Mansion.

“Hi, Asgore.”

“Hi, Undyne.”

He takes a sip from his drink and stares blankly at the mirror in the wall of the bar.

“Man, you look so depressed. I thought you liked Christmas.”

“It is hard to care when your ex is dating a skeleton.”

He then sighs and drinks all the alcohol from his glass like a sad person would do.

“I miss my kids.”

“Frisk still visits you.”

“Yeah, but just because I moved on doesn’t mean that they never existed. I miss Asriel wanting me to tell him a story. I miss Chara putting pepper in my coffee. Oh my god, why didn’t I protected them better?!”

You give Asgore a hug and start patting him in the back.

“Am I a bad person?”

“No, you are good.”

“Ladies, gentleman, and non binary people,” Mettaton said through a microphone. “The show will start in few moments. Please, take your sits and enjoy the magnificent dinner prepared by our wonderful arachnid friends from Muffet’s pastry palace.

 

Mettaton’s POV:

The show has been a success. Three musical acts, one acrobatic performance, and a screening of the trailer of your new movie were enough to impress everyone, including Quentin Tarantino. That man is difficult to impress. Now that the show is over you must start the gift exchange as part of the traditional celebrations in previous shows during your days in the Underground.

“I want to thank everyone in the production team of my show.” You would add ‘except Jerry’, but that is a story you don’t want to talk about. “I wish you and your families Happy Holidays. Now, we will start the gift exchange, starting with the creation of the MTT Children’s Hospital and the MTT foundation for cancer research.”

Everyone claps and cheers at the good news. If being a good person towards everyone gives all this praise then you should try it more often.

“Now, for the gift for the most outstanding worker, please receive Dr. Alphys.”

Alphys is carried towards the scenario with help from her girlfriend, and she is clearly nervous. You handle the letter destined to her to Undyne, and she opens it.

“The prize for being the best engineer at MTT is a travel to New York City, with all espenses paid.”

Both Alphys and Undyne are cheerful with the news, and the aundience claps again.

“Also, Alphys, Undyne wants to tell you and everyone some news.”

“Undyne?”

Undyne does what she has been planning all night. This wasn’t part of the schedule of the show, but good drama makes you have great ratings. You weren’t going to wate the opportunity of showing this party on tv.

“Alphys.” Undyne crouches to be at the same height as your main engineer, and she then does what is called “And arrow in the knee”, which means putting a knee on the floor and take out a box from her pocket. “Will you marry me?”

The ratings have rised beyond what you expected. If Alphys says “no” you will have a new record.

“Yes!”

Well, at least you are getting a new record. Both the Alphys and Undyne kiss in front of everone, and the charts in the studio are getting crazy. Maybe not everything on television has to be staged reality shows. Maybe there is hope for real stuff.

“Now that we had a heartwarming moment, it is time to continue with the gift exchange.”

 

An hour later.

“Hey, Mettaton.” The tall skeleton that you met befre approaches you. “That was a good party.”

“Yes, it was really good. This will probably beat the last year’s party at Underground.”

“Oh, I remember that one. I liked your musical number about the Grinch.”

“So you like my shows that much?”

“Yes, in fact, I have a gift for you.”

The Skeleton shows you a package with a colorful cover.

“Well, I have given many gifts this night that receiving one would be good.”

Inside the box is a raggedy doll that resembles you. It has black hair and tiny pink boots.

“Originally I was going to give photos of myself to my family and friends, but Toriel convienced me to give something more relatable to everyone else, so she taught me how to make action figures made of plush.”

“That explains why Frisk is carrying a small raggedy version of themselves. Anyway, this tiny version of me is so cute!”

“I am glad you like it. Hmm, what is that strange plant in the roof again?”

“Oh, that is a mistletoe…”

If you could have an organic body you would be blushing right now.


End file.
